Naruto and Hinata:The Eternal Love Story
by The-Mytery-Guy007
Summary: The rocking anime copule of the "dattebayo" Naruto and "kun-kun!" Hinata is here. But in this story unlike the anime,there is a twist, a simple twist that will make you shake vigorously in your chair,or couch,or whatever. This one is a combo of tragedy and love. Enjoy Just for a formality-I do not own any of Naruto characters,however I do own the story and plot
1. Chapter 1

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a9a8e25b9a5fe3290cc3d9412185202e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PRESENT-MARCH 2015/span/div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="569e594589f25d9f87cf9a62a4775d92""Hin-aa-ta...please stop."Naruto's voice came out hoarsely and pleadingly./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9605c0619570761c116d47368a831b69""Sorry Naruto-kun,I won't be able to be with you anymore."Hinata said breaking down into tears./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="18a38bffb2a320a82dde1801e5354216""No,Hinata stop,I won't be able to live without you,I-I-I-Love You..."Naruto said trailing off./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4f3142da80078dde616b1621ba25e7f9""So do I,Naruto-Kun,but I can't betray my brother,please just stay away from me."Hinata couldn't help but let out the sob that almost choked her./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4582a2506a8e65cd065e0a1e9a500e0c"Hinata's white eyes were blurry and full of shedding 's blue ones looked like a dark-blue ocean of pain and grief .He layed on the ground,totally worn out. The marks and wounds that marked his body were indescribable. Hinata was about to leave the field when Naruto and she locked gazes,intesely staring at each other,displaying pure love and passion,plus grief ./div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c749316091061960bc7c9f51f1e9eec2"And there she went,leaving Naruto alone in the field. How was that even possible? Hinata loved Naruto since the time they were small ninjas. So what happened?What caused this misery to occur?In simple words-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"WHY THE HELL ON EARTH DID HINATA LEAVE NARUTO/em?/div  
div id="ql-line-18" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c749316091061960bc7c9f51f1e9eec2"Find out in this story: "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Naruto and Hinata:The Eternal Love Story" by "The-Mystery-Guy007"/span/div 


	2. Welcom Back,Naruto-Kun

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a28aed2a1ea3a4d5fdc972a42faad77e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Author's note—-/spanThe story starts right after Naruto comes back in Shippuden Series and he meets Sakura.../div  
div id="ql-line-4" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="249f478e7d28b41e576f523bf4558356"—-X—X—X—-/div  
div id="ql-line-6" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="dba63c2056c0900d1b6d8b9b8d076826""My,my sure the Konoha Village has changed in these 3 years.."the white haired pervert,better known as Jiraiya(or Ero-sennin) commented./div  
div id="ql-line-8" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b684159d2af83433468fc029666753d0""Yeah,I can see Old Lady Tsunades's face on the Hokage mountain."the blonde said thrusting his fists forward./div  
div id="ql-line-10" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div id="ql-line-12" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="162b511a0901b3ae0d0f203970173bbc"Yup Naruto and Jiraiya are back from training,3 years after completion of Naruto's training./div  
div id="ql-line-14" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ca6f199f281ad2b94dba7ebed76c5f72""Lets go!"Both said as they dashed towards the village./div  
div id="ql-line-16" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /div  
div id="ql-line-18" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4311eace91a0a7dfe87a3ee589fd09e0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In the Hokage office/em/div  
div id="ql-line-20" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ae8865aa52b35f660bd9a598bc02729a""Last Healing Jutsu,haiiii."the pink-haired girl shouted./div  
div id="ql-line-22" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4986e47fb98e94bd40f441809732b941""Sakura,you try too hard,why don't you take a break."The 5th Hokage of Konoha,Tsunade suggested./div  
div id="ql-line-24" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="662b8e7b8c85088ed673313f8098b5e3""But Hokage-sama I've-I've."she tried to argue./div  
div id="ql-line-26" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="59d1857c27e6ec07e7d853781c844a9b""Haruno Sakura,you are dismissed for away."Tsunade said in a firm voice./div  
div id="ql-line-28" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c56153c8db299fc36e29de5ff4e99008""Hai."Sakura agreed reluctantly./div  
div id="ql-line-30" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /div  
div id="ql-line-32" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e37a239685d79d2d4b6add82742bfd8e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In the Konoha Village/em/div  
div id="ql-line-34" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3c7809ca5f7a486708a718bf56b83b72""I have got to find Sasuke-kun. After all,it has been 3 is time for that Orochimaru-guy to transfer his I've got to-"before Sakura could complete a voice interrupted her./div  
div id="ql-line-36" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="22cf0f75bc920d1e7d2ded2aed1c4ce5""Sa-Sakura chan."the voice said trailing off./div  
div id="ql-line-38" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3dab06a9d7122b67bd38bc1ed9279bec""Naruto?!YOU?Wow you have grown taller than me."Sakura squeaked like a squirrel./div  
div id="ql-line-40" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="661cfe884506b40516fa6c35e616cb69""Yup it's me!Why, you've grown taller than I last saw 've changed a lot."Naruto too squeaked in the same tone./div  
div id="ql-line-42" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e1e2bd89e6f12561004ce311cf6a4738""Naruto,how do I look now,do I look more womanly?"Sakura asked expecting a 'yes' but instead-/div  
div id="ql-line-44" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b0d9c6411091c4f5e08679e9599588a5""Uhhhh, look the same as you have grown taller. But still you are shorter than me"Naruto blasted off as he didn't notice that Sakura's eyebrows had flinched."And I bet you don't have kissed a guy or flirted with about flirting,how's Kakashi-sensei(he used to read Icha Icha=Flirting).I bet he has learned-"suddenly Sakura lost it and gave way for INNER SAKURA to take over./div  
div id="ql-line-46" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a899c362c4aac8b5e3fa1385311f15ec""NARUTO" she shouted as she gave Naruto a S-M-A-C-K./div  
div id="ql-line-48" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /div  
div id="ql-line-50" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d2a7d48818c9f5020600e4caa50f9e2b"True,Sakura didn't learn any new technique,apart from medical she did gain that monstrous strength./div  
div id="ql-line-52" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f17a8c813efa70e31e000c33a9a9935f"How can that be said?—-Ask the 10-inch hard wall which had been shattered to pieces from the effect of Naruto landing on it./div  
div id="ql-line-54" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="20eb8b1c19e2ae0b2406665e4bc4dcd7""You Idiot,you haven't changed a 're still the same. Don't know how to behave in front of a ."Sakura hit him again,knocking him out./div  
div id="ql-line-56" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /div  
div id="ql-line-58" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4645b7b68ec3665fbdfd8ada062c9cc3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"At the Konoha Hospital/em/div  
div id="ql-line-60" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6e70ad103623a66248209d17f3bdbeda""Sign right here and pay 100 ryou. Then you're discharged."the attendant at the hospital's reception told./div  
div id="ql-line-62" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="97eb5b5e6b9e831a0fbee6b810646386""Yeah,there you go."Naruto said after getting 8 stitches on his hand and several bandages ALL around his body(!)./div  
div id="ql-line-64" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e3f3207f9779a9b1d3576862c0f26b54""By the way,how did this happen to you?"the concerned receptionist asked./div  
div id="ql-line-66" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3382fcc471d757bb0ff0c2f20082b369""Um...I just returned to Konoha and my old teammate ,um..sort of became too happy to see me and this."Naruto said while turning and heading home./div  
div id="ql-line-68" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6a78a29cef336c0ea983d434fc6e0bf8"While passing the corridor ,he heard a voice that called his name. No,no it wasn't just a voice,it was an angelic voice./div  
div id="ql-line-70" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b024aae76de8b32b4556ce2c9e11f186"When Naruto turned around,for he found the most beautiful girl he'd seen in his life./div  
div id="ql-line-72" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e6a4116c322ab808593b08859f7791f0"She was wearing a white jacket with blue pants,matching her extraordinary blue eyes were lavender,and she had a deep red had been away 3 the hell did he know who she was./div  
div id="ql-line-74" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="86aed6f63bc78666f753dfcb2d00e20a""I'm sorry lady,have we met before?You see I just returned and I can barely remember anyone."Naruto said politely./div  
div id="ql-line-76" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="42f78159de6daa835fe5dd3c4e4b1e40""Um-m-m,I-I...I'm Hi-Hin-Hin..."the girl stuttered nervously,while playing continuously with her fingers./div  
div id="ql-line-78" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b07787452207404a3c861ee5ad50c869"Naruto guessed mentally who it'd could be-nervous,blushing,playing with fingers,blue hair and the most important-lavender eyes. Maybe it's Hi...,no no that possibly couldn't be,after all this girl was H-O-T,but the girl he knew 3 years back was not./div  
div id="ql-line-80" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4d9dc677b535dde3d2e99f96d0697912""Um,...Hi Naruto-kun."/div  
div id="ql-line-82" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="31a52b832976b38f2b71597351e772fa"That struck the chord in Naruto,now there is a 100% guarantee who that girl all,only one girl called him'Naruto-kun'./div  
div id="ql-line-84" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="34638ab2f426634d64e46bcfde8d2ec6"Without thinking,Naruto ran and hugged her,after shouting -/div  
div id="ql-line-86" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f115dfb35a3ef9fab3a5887f362e96c9""Hinata,I missed you!"/div 


	3. I missed you too,Naruto-Kun

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fabc8d15121e28099e0f43268c486f4f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter 2-/span/div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4197fedc1e41ab4acfcc04c166e13647"Naruto couldn't believe his eyes,the Hinata he knew,the moments he spend with her,and their missions came rushing back to him,while he was hugging Hinata with all his might./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ee6d6f4665010bbd5ce01fb93bbbd3b2""Hinata,I missed youuuu!"Naruto said like a child as snuck his head to Hinata's back./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="33a18fb7d1abea1f3507f3e604d4ef3f""I missed you too,Naruto-kun."Naruto was blushing as Naruto,the guy she liked was in her arms./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e5fbe1cd5abf556c60265c36f621311d"Suddenly Naruto realized,he was hugging a girl,a hot but swiftly,he backed off,knowing./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3d0d98c38a7e7db510c8cdda4617764b"Naruto laughed like a mad dog,while ruffling his hair,he was at a loss of was her usual self,blushing hard./div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fe5dac67f56c0ab7d896fcf9c4ae261e"He felt a strange tension in the air,knowing he was staring right at couldn't help it. She had grown significantly taller,although she was shorter than blue hair added wonderfully to the beautiful body she had./div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e0ab12b9e32af907d2d512b8623aef11"Even Naruto was blushing,why-because Hinata too was staring at him./div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="817ffb8ecad5c26bdd260635cc07eae2"Breaking the thick tension,Naruto asked how she was was and vice out,Hinata became a little less timid in these 3 years,though when she saw Naruto,she returned to her former-self./div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="00f2e7a019bbbdd8e4c2211114890f66""How are -y-yo-u?"She stuttered while playing nervously with her fingers./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7070bb5cd2ac7425947718d58f23a6ec"Even 3 years ago,Naruto found this habit of her very weird,and so did he now./div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9cb329c62aaee8ebeade9d29b76e59d6"When Hinata continued fidget behaviour,Naruto became very annoyed and pouted in a push came out of nowhere and made Naruto lean forward,very close to Hinata's face and indirectly to her lips./div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2905a47143252d4070f607c865ffd45e"Hinata became scared,literally,because she thought he was going to kiss couldn't help herself,she did IT!/div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3f28d4c472ee444fc2ecdd2c811c7523".../div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8eed01451e85d6c2f6f22a6f05d71be6".../div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f14592d3b61b238a20a7f8fd573266c4".../div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fe6d86f8c5223ab85ab87b4d566f97d4".../div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="71b82da21d76135ea75c04e54e77175f"NO,she didn't kiss him,instead she did the thing she was best at-SHE PASSED OUT!/div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bbab692172cf1915f2634ff4bbb4597e""Huh,Hinata!WHa-?Hina.."she could see Naruto shouting but who the hell dares to stop HInata from passing out!/div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b2ccb74e623c66f435332f45f56f6347"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"After an hour,Hinata's eyes open./em/div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a467f55bd0b02fae72edc728276682c7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hinata's POV/span/div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2d1b3324700c43fc2cb3d1d6b972ad60"My eyes have opened,the world around me seemed dizzy./div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0dfe2a15e03a1cd536f73f6cb0485a33""Where am I?"I asked myself./div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5d2936c2fabf5ceea02042612cf40fa0""You are at my apartment.I bought you here after you passed out."Naruto replied politely as he walked out of the bathroom,probably after a shower./div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2c11a7c48b6f66b9b0de15b105de736b"He was shirtless,showing off his six pack,he had a small black coloured patch on his stomach-i didnt know what it was,so I let it water droplets were on his body,making him look more hot. When he bent to pick up his shirt,his muscles flexed./div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="985dae44bf9d6a2522e7382cade12f55"He walked slowly towards me and sat besides me./div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="be8f87b9fe0c56cdc2df11109fd5046f""Hinata,why do you always pass out when you see me?"Naruto asked and I looked down./div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5849371a24bb21924f025b0db1e92da9""Hinata,plz tell me..."He pleaded./div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6290d4d2f05dcc56e3a853d06a14a39a"I couldn't see him in such a condition,I had to tell him,what did I have to lose./div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3468cb66312718d1336da0336954c152""Naruto,it's because I-..."I was about to tell him/div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bede5b6953aa839e5a6ac8f1782037ae"WHEN.../div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1e204ce3a1c2748e477b867c73e72325"...X...X...X/div  
div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bd58462f1de174f6265eadad4365f263"Ha Ha cliifhanger./div 


End file.
